The Affair
by KaguraXShesshomaru
Summary: When Lucious leaves Narcissa to go play death eater Narcissa looks for comfort in the arms of a friend.That friend is Severus Snape.Narcissa wants revenge on her husband for constantly leaving her and decides to take things into her own hands.


Warning, before reading this story does contain very slight spoiler for Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince oh and a sex scene (See mature rating above)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters do not belong to me. I am writing for pure fun and am not profiting at all from this Fanfiction.

Snape sighed turning over in bed. She was gone before he woke up, again. He threw back the covers and pulled on his shorts. "She left me with the bill." He thought. This room wasn't exactly cheap either. Narcissa Malfoy had run back to her husband again. Every time Lucious left her to go play death eater she ran into his arms and into his pants. It had gone on for months and he should have been used to it by now. But still he felt emptiness when he woke up to an empty bed. Every time she was left by Luscious they met in a hotel. Once she got what she wanted she would always leave him to wake up alone.

Narcissa tracked up to the front door of the Malfoy Manor and slid in a key and tapped the knob a few times with her wand. She felt alone and depressed, she always felt this way after Luscious left her for a stint. She would crawl into bed with Severus and fuck him until the memories and loneliness dissipated into waves of ecstasy. She ran a bath for herself. She brought a bottle of wine with her and slid into the steaming water.

She drained the glass in one gulp and sunk below the surface of the water and held her breath. She pondered staying there until she passed out and couldn't any longer. But she had a sudden idea, a very cruel wicked idea. A good way to get back at her husband for leaving her all this time. One Lucious Malfoy was in close alliance with Severus Snape. If he were to find out of the affairs he would be furious.

Narcissa toweled herself off and did her hair in a wrapped up-do. She looked through her closet and sorted through countless robes and cloaks. Then she found it, a tight fitting and see-through muggle dress. It was short and fit her curves just right. She looked herself over in the mirror and decided she needed some color in her cheeks. She touched her cheek bones with her wand and a healthy flush appeared. Deciding she looked perfect She put on her fur coat and strapped on her heels.

She strutted out the door and dis-apparted. Narcissa appeared in front of a small house on a dark corner. She rang the doorbell and leaned against the wall waiting for him to answer. Snape opened the door a crack and upon seeing her, opened it more fully. "Evening Narcissa." he said. She smirked at him only for a moment and took off her coat; she wore nothing but her sheer dress beneath. He looked her over from head to toe. "Severus, I think we should talk." She said smoothly. She watched him closely. He swallowed and took a long shaky breath. "Don't stand out in the cold any longer, come in Narcissa." He said holding the door for her. She set down on a worn red sofa of velvet and crossed her freshly shaven legs. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked. "Oh absolutely." She said lounging comfortably on the couch. Clinking of glasses could be heard from the kitchen. He returned with a dusty bottle of blood red wine and two glasses. She smiled and leaned forward taking a glass. Snape pulled out his wand and tapped the cork, it came out with ease and he poured them each a generous glass of wine.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked trying to focus on other things besides her nearly naked figure. He lifted his glass taking a healthy sip. "I wanted to talk about our relationship." She said running her hand up her thigh softly. "Lucious has gone too far this time, I feel that I can no longer stay married to him." Said Narcissa. She almost drained her glass in one sip. "I am leaving him Severus." She said with a long drawn out pause. "We can finally be together." She said scooting closer to him. "I'm here to stay." She whispered inches from his face.

He blinked quickly. This was not what he was expecting in the least. Narcissa leaned forwards placing her lips on his. She gently slipped her tongue between his lips. He kissed back gently, he could taste the wine still fresh on her tongue. She pushed him down onto the sofa .Her hands slid down his chest, his navel, and to his thighs. She sighed into his mouth feeling blindly for a button or clasp. She found the buttons of his shirt and ripped them apart working him free of the sleeves. She heard a hinge squeak and sat up quickly. Wondering why she had stopped so abruptly Snape sat up as well. One of the many bookshelves that lined the walls leaned forward just an inch. Snape's look of confusion changed to anger immediately. "Wormtail!" he shouted. "Get out, now!" he yelled. The bookcase slammed shut abruptly. "Should we move to the bedroom?" Narcissa asked looking from the bookcase to him. "Indeed we shall." He said helping her off of him.

They walked hand in hand to the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and laid back. Snape sat down on the bed and crawled slowly on top of her. He kissed tenderly at her neck nuzzling her gently. She giggled to herself wrapping her arms around him. She ground her body against him and moaned softly. She continued to fumble with his pants and finally pulled them down to his ankles. He kicked them off and helped her with dress. She lifted her arms up as he slid the dress off of her and tossed it aside. He kissed from her neck to her perky breasts. She inhaled sharply as he took her peak into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around him. "Severus, I need you..." she whispered.

Narcissa laid out on the sheets smiling smugly "Take me Severus." She whispered. Narcissa squirmed a bit as he positioned himself. His head gently rubbed her clitoris. This soft touch was enough to make her moan. "Oh, that feels amazing." She gasped out. He moved down slightly to tease her slick folds. She inhaled sharply as he slid himself into her. She could have been a virgin she was so tight. He slowly began to move his hips back and forth. "Oh Severus." She cried out wrapping her legs around him. "Deeper." She whispered licking the shell of his ear. Snape thrust deeper into her hot wet cavern. He trembled with aching pleasure. "Faster!" she cried a loud her long nails leaving marks in his back. He increased his pace considerably; barely being able to hold himself up on the mattress he locked his elbows to support himself.

Snape ground his teeth together as he moved in the rhythm. She reached down to touch her swollen clitoris "Oh Severus please…please don't stop!" She cried loudly. He winced as she dug her nails into his back but his pain didn't compare to the waves of pleasure that flooded him every time he delved into her. He grunted as he found her most sensitive spot. "Ohh Severus!" she cried moving with him, begging for him to touch her G spot. She panted her breathing rapid and erratic. "Make me scream…make me scream your name!" she said moaning into his chest. He couldn't even hear her anymore. Blood pounded in his ears, he was so close to euphoria. He was going to plunge over the edge and take her with him.

He pumped harder and faster into her. "Ohhhh Yes!" she cried as she came. She clung to him trying to savor the moment. It crashed over her like a wave, the aftershock shaking her entire body. Her muscles clamped around him only enhancing the sensation. He let out the breath he was holding as he filled her womb. God it felt good. Completely drained he collapsed on her, chest heaving.

He wasn't much for cuddling but before he could say anything she had settled onto his chest. She stroked his chest kissing him softly "Good night, love." She said nibbling his ear. Narcissa pulled the blankets up to her and settled in. Severus extinguished the lights with his wand and sighed with content.

Then he heard the door bell. He ignored it turning over to stare at the ceiling. Then he heard it again and then several loud bangs on the door. "Severus!" he heard. "I should probably get that." He said angry that someone had disturbed him. She rolled over too and lay back in bed. Snape put on a robe and shut the bedroom door behind him.

"What!" he asked opening the door. "Oh, Lucious." He said his heart racing. He used every ounce of energy in him to think of things other than this man's wife lying naked in his bed in the next room. "This isn't the best time Luscious." He said. "I'm rather busy." He said coolly. "Entertaining are we?" Malfoy said looking down towards his waist. Snape pulled the robe around him more closely trying to hide the very noticeable bulge. "How much did you have to pay the poor girl?" he asked with a sneer. Snape grinned. "I'm sure a lot less than what you would have to." He said showing his teeth. "Oh, a little touchy are we must have been a long time since you've been in anything besides your own fist." said Luscious, twirling his cane rather smartly. Narcissa could hear them in the next room talking rather heatedly. She heard her husband's voice and froze.

Luscious invited himself in and sat down on the red couch. "Come sit." Lucious said crossing his legs. Snape frowned, being told what to do in his own home was not exactly pleasing him. He remained standing. "I'll have to ask you to leave Lucious, as you said before I do have a guest." He said coolly. "Well I'm sure once you pay her fee she will be happy to leave us in peace." Said Lucious laughing heartily at his own joke. Snape looked at him curiously. "Have you been drinking Lucious?" he asked curtly. "So what if I have, I am perfectly fine" he said standing and teetering a bit to the left. He slipped and landed in an armchair opposite the sofa. "What the hell, this looks just like Narcissa's coat." said Luscious . Snape's blood pounded in his ears as he swallowed taking in a deep breath. Apparently the wires finally connected. He sprang to his feet and pushed past Snape angrily. "Narcissa?" he yelled throwing open the door. She screamed and covered herself with the sheets. "Luscious!" she gasped her eyes wide in shock.

"You son of a bitch!" Luscious said whirling on him. "How dare you, my own wife!" he yelled whipping out his wand. "Sectumsempra!" yelled Lucious. Severus was knocked off his feet and to the floor. Blood dribbled out of his nose and from wounds on his chest. Severus felt warmth trickling around him. He reached back and touched his head. Crimson stained his fingers. Luscious stood over him pointing his wand at his throat. "You're going to die tonight Severus." He said chuckling to himself. "Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Narcissa. A flash of red light shot from her wand and hit him in the back. Luscious clambered to the floor, face down in the dirt. She trembled, her wand hand shook violently and she burst into tears. She had never foreseen this, She had never wanted this to happen. Severus lay motionless in a pool of blood. She rushed by his side sobbing. "Severus?" she asked cradling his head in her arms. She got no answer. She once again took out her wand and began to mumble healing charms. She poured what little dittany she found into his mouth hoping it would heal him quickly. Narcissa washed the blood from his face with warm water and a cloth. "I'm so sorry." She mumbled. Without realizing it, she had fallen in love with him.

She dragged him as gently as she could to bed and dressed him in pajamas. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry." She whispered. Narcissa sponged his brow with a cool cloth. She had never been good at healing charms and hadn't been able to properly mend the split in his head. She dressed the wound with some gauze she found in the medicine cabinet. There wasn't much else she could do.

Narcissa found a robe of his and slipped it on quietly. She sat down next to Severus and took his hand in hers. She would stay there until he awoke. She fell asleep in the armchair next to the bed her wand in her lap. Severus awoke slowly his vision fuzzy. His head hurt so badly. He squinted feeling the bandages over where the pain radiated from. He un wrapped them and held his wand directly over the wound. He mumbled a few words and he felt the split seal and the pain disappear. Narcissa sat beside him sound asleep. She wore one of his robes and held her wand in her hand; even in slumber she grasped it tightly.

He climbed out of bed and covered her with his comforter. She mumbled something and turned her head to one side. "Severus." She said sitting up quickly. "Your head…" she trailed off. "Is fine." He finished for her. Luscious still lay in a crumpled heap on the living room floor. "What are we going to with him?" Snape asked hesitantly. Narcissa was quiet and looked down. "He has been so cruel to me." She whispered. She undid the robe to show him the scars on her back. "Draco has ones to match." She said on the brink of tears. There was a brand on her back as well; it was in the shape of the Malfoy crest, to constantly remind her to whom she belonged.

Severus was very quiet as he ran his hand from her shoulder blade to the small of her back. "He shall pay for harming you." He said in a dark whisper. "We shall wipe his memory, take his wand and leave him in a muggle town, he will never find you or your son again." He said taking complete charge. He walked out of the living room and turned the man on his back. With his wand he cut his hair short and changed it's color. Severus transfigured his clothes into that of a muggle. Narcissa watched choking back bitter tears. Then he cast the charm that would make him forget, forget everything he had known, his wife, his child, his wealth, and most of all, his wizarding abilities. His life as Luscious Malfoy was over.


End file.
